The Town of the Present, the Past, and the Future
The Town of the Present, the Past, and the Future is the first episode of Doctor Who. Episode Description The Doctor crashes in a small town in the middle of nowhere, it's doesn't even exist! And now he discovers it is created with the past, present, and future and is draining all time to create itself! Plot "I'm crashing, that's not good!" says the Doctor as he runs around the TARDIS. "My sonic is broken too!" Smoke fills the TARDIS as the flames spread all through it. The Doctor is rampaging and he's just regenerated. "Oh my, there's some sort of flame demon!" says the Doctor, rolling his eyes, "yeah right. The TARDIS is going down. It's gonna blow!" Suddenly, the Doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and finds himself in a ghost town in the middle of the desert. "Hello there! Welcome to the Town of Time!" says a man. *Opening credits play* "The town of what?" asks the Doctor. "The Town of Time," says the man. He gets right in front of the Doctor and puts his finger on his face. Then he whispers "the Town of Time!" Then he backs off from the Doctor. "I'm Bob," says the man. "I'm uh, I don't remember," says the Doctor. "It starts with a D." "A D eh?" asks Bob. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" asks the Doctor. "I just told you, I'm Bob!" says Bob. "Sorry, my head hurts," says the Doctor. Bob laughs a deep friendly laugh. "Any place that isn't on a map would hurt your head." He walks away. "Not on the map," mutters the Doctor. He turns around and realizes the TARDIS is gone! ... A young woman is taking a walk through a garden. "The future rocks!" says the young woman. The Doctor darts over to her. "Excuse me, what do you mean by the future?" "Well, you are in the Town of Time. I'm in the Future Mansion. Pretty sweet, eh?" asks the woman. "What's your name?" asks the Doctor. "Alice," says the woman. The Doctor shakes her hand. "I remember!" says the Doctor. (Flashback: the Doctor is walking through the same garden. He runs into the TARDIS and then regenerates to his current self.) "Remember sir? Remember what?" asks Alice. "This garden!" says the Doctor. "You've been here?" asks Alice. The Doctor shakes his head. "I've never been here in my life." He leaves the room. "He's crazy," says Alice. She runs after him. ... The Doctor is walking slowly through the town. "Where am I?" asks the Doctor. "The Town of Time," says a voice. "The garden, I remember again!" says the Doctor. "And now you forget," bellows the voice. Alice runs up to the Doctor. "What's your name?" asks Alice. "Or," says the Doctor, "it ends with or and begins with D. I'm just missing a piece of the puzzle." "Try to recall the garden," says Alice. "I can't!" yells the Doctor. "Sonic, have you heard that word?" "You mean the hedgehog?" asks Alice. "No, the screwdriver, my Sonic Screwdriver, have you seen it?" asks the Doctor. "This town is draining time and memories to create itself! How could I have been so stupid?" "I don't understand," says Alice. "I'm sorry, you don't belong here," says the Doctor. "Nobody, nothing belongs here! And I'm sorry, but you've been asleep for a very long time." The Doctor takes his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and sonics Alice. "Goodbye for now," says the Doctor as Alice explodes. Bob walks up to the Doctor. "What on earth are you doing!" yells Bob. "Saving time," says the Doctor. He sonics Bob and he explodes. Then the Doctor speaks in an angry voice "where is my TARDIS?!" "You remember almost everything," bellows the voice. "But it's time you forget the TARDIS!" "I remember the TARDIS," says the Doctor. "Not anymore!" bellows the voice. "I remember the TARDIS," says the Doctor. "And my name, I am the Doctor!" ... Alice wakes up from bed. She sees her dog and pets it. "Alice!" yells a voice. "Wake up already, it's been almost twenty-four hours!" "I'm awake," yells Alice. "How could I have slept so long?" Meanwhile, the Doctor is in the Town of Time. "Where is my TARDIS?" demands the Doctor. "Gone," bellows the voice. "Goodbye Doctor, all time is here now!" "Just me, time is still elsewhere!" says the Doctor. Suddenly, he faints. ... The Doctor rises up. He's shivering with cold and he's in the snow. "I-I know this place," says the Doctor. "Are you happy? This is where you die," says the voice. "H-how would I-I die h-h-here?" asks the Doctor. "I'll freeze you to death!" chuckles the voice. "It will be quite an entertaining show," says the voice. "And how do you plan on doing that?" asks the Doctor. "I won't die in here from cold!" "You don't know what I can do!" laughs the voice. "I have no idea," says the Doctor. He faints out of the cold. ... Meanwhile, Alice is driving her car around the street. "ALICE!" a voice says. "It's me from the Town of Time! You have to remember, only then can you save me. Please help, I'm freezing to death!" "What the heck does that mean?" says Alice. (Flashback: "Remember sir? Remember what?" asks Alice. "This garden!" says the Doctor. "You've been here?" asks Alice. The Doctor shakes his head. "I've never been here in my life." He leaves the room. "He's crazy," says Alice. She runs after him.) "Oh my goodness, he's dying!" says Alice. She vanishes from the car and appears in the Town of Time. "How am I gonna save him?" asks Alice. "You're not!" yells the Doctor's voice. "I'm gonna save me, I'm just gonna use you!" "Oh!" yells Alice. "Ouch, no need to yell!" yells the Doctor. "Do you see a blue box?" "Yes!" says Alice. She sees the TARDIS, the doors are open. She jumps into it. "Go, you're inside," says the Doctor. "Touch the white button, the yellow button, the yellow button, the red button, the blue button, the green button, the yellow button, and then the blue button!" Alice presses the buttons in the order the Doctor lists them. "Now open the door!" cries the Doctor. Alice opens the door and enters the room where the Doctor is freezing to death. He faints and she drags him inside the TARDIS. Soon, the Doctor is awake. "I remember everything, I'm the Doctor!" says the Doctor. "Doctor who?" asks Alice. "Just the Doctor," says the Doctor. He presses a big red button. "Say goodbye to the town of time." ... Six months later: Alice is taking a walk on a foggy morning. She sees the TARDIS and runs inside. "Why are you in here Alice?" asks the Doctor. "I want to have more adventures!" says Alice. "All of time and space, where would you like to have an adventure?" asks the Doctor. Alice grins. Next Time "Where are we?" asks Alice. "We're on the Golden Planet, the most important planet in the universe" says the Doctor. "What's so special about it?" asks Alice. "It is the planet where life itself was created, from one little bracelet, the Bracelet of Life!" says the Doctor. Cast *Liam Neeson as the Ninth Doctor *Constance Wu as Alice *David Tennant as Bob *Kevin Michael Richardson as the voice of the Town of Time